


Five Stages

by Codexfawkes



Series: Spyssasins, Interns, and Lies [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blunt Sexual Discussion, Comfort/Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Of the Loki Mind Rape Variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Phil told you about us huh?” he asked. “A little, that you’re family to him. He tried to sell me pretty hard on joining SHIELD, told me enough about you to build a castle in the sky about having his own precision strike team.” Darcy replied honestly. “And you said no, you are the only person I have ever heard of who told Phil Coulson no.” Natasha observed, slowly moving down the stairs as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> Google Translate tells me milaya devushka means sweet girl, and moya lyubov' means my love. If it has failed me, please let me know.
> 
> I'm on tumblr, feel free to check me out: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/

Darcy pulled the rental car up to the gate, she had no idea what she was doing, all she knew was that Phil was gone. Jane never understood what she saw in him, never forgave him for stealing their stuff, never saw him as anything more than a government suit. Darcy knew better.

_Phil pulled Darcy close, spooning up behind her, his body as sated as hers._

_“_ _Fury has a new assignment for me, I’m being sent away.,” he told her, his right hand caressing her rib cage, thumb brushing the underside of her breast._

 _“_ _For how long?” she asked, tensing against him._

 _“_ _Not sure, but I’ll be under black out conditions. No communications in or out. It’s shaping up to be a long term thing. I don’t want to hold you back.” Phil said softly. Truthfully Darcy had been expecting this for a while. Phil had tried so damn hard to recruit her, and a few months ago when she had finally made him accept that she wasn’t going to join SHIELD, well he started pulling away._

 _“_ _I’d never let you do that, but if I had joined up, would you still be saying this to me right now?” she asked in the same tone. Phil didn’t respond, not verbally at least, he tucked his face into her shoulder and held her closer. It was all the answer she needed._

_“I’m gonna miss you G-Man.” Darcy told him, tightening her grip on the arm he had wrapped around her._

_“_ _I’ll miss you too sweet girl.” Phil answered, kissing her temple._

 

Darcy shook off the memory of their last night together as she stared up at the gate blocking the driveway she had pulled into. Fury had come to her himself, all the way to Norway, to deliver a box with a letter, a deed, and a set of keys. Phil it seemed had left her a house on Lake George, the one he told her about, the safe house he wanted to retire to. The one he kept secret from Fury himself. The very next day she’d packed her bags and headed for New York, luckily she didn’t have to fly into Manhattan to get to the house upstate. The airports were still a mess after the invasion. Putting down the car window she reached out and typed in the security code, after a moment the gates swung open. Driving through them Darcy was overcome by sadness, he should be with her. Shoving her grief to the side, Darcy pulled up in front of the house and parked. She climbed out of the car, looking up at the large two story home. It had a log cabin facade, huge windows, with skylights and solar panels dotting the roof. Trees surrounded the property, but there was a green lawn that gently sloped down to the lake, where she could see a 10x15 area of sand right at the water’s edge.

Getting her bags from the trunk Darcy couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Which was crazy, no one knew about this place. Shaking off her paranoia, Darcy climbed the stairs and slid the key into the lock, letting herself into the house. Dropping her bags on the floor, Darcy shut the door behind her and punched in the alarm code, disarming it. Turning around she took two steps further into the house before she heard it.

“That’s far enough, who are you and what are you doing here?” a cool female voice demanded. Darcy looked up at the top of the stairs and saw a beautiful red haired woman with a gun pointed at her, behind her and to the right was an attractive man with a bow in his hand, arrows visible over his left shoulder.

“Natasha and Clint?” Darcy asked as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Clint smirked and leaned on the railing.

“Darcy, right? I knew I recognized you.,” he said nudging Natasha.

“What are you doing here? How did you get the codes and keys?” Natasha demanded, her gun still pointed down at Darcy.

“Phil left me this house in his will, Fury delivered them to me personally. I have everything with me, if you want to see it.” Darcy said gesturing to her bags. Natasha stared at her for a long moment before dropping her arm.

“Fury isn’t supposed to know about this place.” Natasha commented.

“I know, there was a locked box, set to my finger prints and a pass code that was something only Phil and I would have known. I didn’t open it in front of him and didn’t tell him the contents. He was, unthrilled. This house is still off his radar. At least assuming he didn’t use satellite tech to follow me.” Darcy told her with a shrug.

Clint moved around Natasha and started down the stairs, her hand moving like she wanted to stop him.

“So, Phil told you about us huh?” he asked.

“A little, that you’re family to him. He tried to sell me pretty hard on joining SHIELD, told me enough about you to build a castle in the sky about having his own precision strike team.” Darcy replied honestly.

“And you said no, you are the only person I have ever heard of who told Phil Coulson no.” Natasha observed, slowly moving down the stairs as well.

“Well, I still fucked him, soooo…” Darcy trailed off with a shrug as Clint let out a surprised bark of laughter.

“Welcome to the club sweetheart.,” he said with a wink as he stopped in front of her. Darcy blinked up at him in surprise, before raking a leer over Clint’s form.

“I would love to hear some details on that.” Darcy said.

“I would like to see the paperwork stating you own this house.” Natasha said breezing past them toward the back of the house.

Clint sent her an apologetic look before following Nat into the kitchen. Darcy picked up her laptop bag and followed them. Natasha stood on the far side of the large island, pouring herself a glass of iced tea. Clint was perch on the counter top, watching Darcy as she made her way into the room and climbed onto one of the tall bar stools. Without a word she opened the bag and took out a small black metal box about the size of a shoebox but half as tall. They watched as Darcy placed her hand on the top of the box and a blue light appeared, reading her hand print. She then typed a sentence into the digital keyboard that appeared on the screen, seconds later the box opened. She took out a piece of paper with the codes for the gate and front/back doors on it. An envelope she tucked between her knees, and a legal document and deed she placed on the counter for them to read.

“What’s in the letter?” Clint asked softly.

“Nothing pertaining to the legal situation with the house.” Darcy told him evenly.

Natasha looked over the legal documents in silence before placing them on the counter.

“We’ll be gone in thirty minutes.,” she said, her face blank.

“You don’t have to go, I mean you’re his family. Just because my name is on the deed doesn’t mean this isn’t your house too.” Darcy offered, pain flaring through her at the thought of them feeling like they had to leave. Natasha looked her over, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You sure? You don’t even know us.” Clint said frowning in confusion.

“Phil was one of my people, you’re his people, by the law of transitive properties that means you two are my people too.” Darcy said with a shrug. Clint and Natasha had a silent conversation for a long moment before Natasha nodded.

“We will stay, for a few days at least.,” she agreed before walking out the back door and heading toward the water.

“Nat’s…well we’re both kinda fucked up at the moment. We’re bunked in the master, any of the other guest rooms are free though. I’m assuming you aren’t going to kick us out of the room?” Clint asked jumping off the counter as she packed everything back into the box.

“Nah, I’ll pick a different one. Wanna help me bring my stuff up?” she asked hopping down.

“Sure,” Clint agreed headed toward the front door.

Darcy followed Clint up the stairs and ended up choosing a west facing room with a small balcony and its own bathroom. He left her to get settled, and as she put her things in the closet, Darcy could see him move to stand by Natasha in the sand. Once she’d unpacked, Darcy called Jane and told her she had arrived safe and sound. She left out the bonus SHIELD agents, she really didn’t need to rehash how SHIELD is the cock blocking devil. Despite being tired, Darcy was far to keyed up to sleep. Her stomach rumbled and Darcy realized it had been at least seven hours since she’d eaten anything. After a quick shower and changing into yoga pants, sports bra, and tank top, Darcy made her way back to the kitchen. Opening the large fridge she wasn’t surprised to find plenty of options. Taking out half a roast chicken, large leaf fresh basil, mozzarella cheese, baby spinach, cucumber, tomatoes, and red pepper; she piled it all on the counter. A bit of rummaging got her a large wooden bowl, salad tongs, vegetable peeler, a cutting board, and a wickedly sharp knife. By the time Clint and Natasha walked back into the house, a large salad was waiting and she was putting the finishing touches on a vinaigrette.

“Of course you can cook.” Clint said with a grin.

“Well Phil’s a foodie, was…”Darcy said, her voice trailing off at the end.

“You didn’t have to cook for us.” Natasha said stiffly.

“Sure I did, no way I could make something for myself and not you too. My inner Jewish mother would never let that fly.” Darcy replied smirking as she filled a bowl with salad. Clint chuckled and dished up a bowl for himself, following her to the table. Natasha slowly did the same, settling down across from Darcy and not taking a bite until she saw the younger woman do so. Clint nudged her with his foot, his mouth full of tasty salad, shooting her a glance that clearly said to dial it back. Nat sighed and deliberately relaxed into her seat.

“So, how come Thor didn’t call Jane? You know when he was here.” Darcy asked after a long moment.

“There wasn’t really time.” Clint answered uncomfortably. Darcy nodded, taking a sip of her lemonade.

They ate in near silence, not sure how to relate to each other, and when Darcy moved to clear the dishes Clint stopped her.

“We got it, go relax.,” he insisted. Darcy opened her mouth to argue but it came out a yawn instead.

“Maybe an early night isn’t such a bad idea.” Darcy said sheepishly. Natasha nodded and took the bowl from her hand, helping Clint clear the table. Darcy watched them for a moment before heading up the stairs to the room she claimed as her own. As she climbed into the large comfy bed, she was sure it would take forever to fall asleep. Sleeping in new places was always hit or miss with her, add two virtual strangers to the mix and Darcy was sure it’d be insomnia time. So she was pretty surprised to realize that instead of seconds, hours had passed and it was morning.

After a trip to the bathroom, Darcy headed downstairs and found a half full pot of coffee and a big bowl of fresh fruit salad waiting on the counter. Helping herself to both, Darcy made her way out onto the large back porch. Natasha was sitting on a wooden bench, sipping her coffee. Darcy took a seat near her, close enough to encourage conversation, but far enough away that if the other woman wanted to keep her silence it wouldn’t seem rude.

“Phil spoke of you a few times, I didn’t realize you were so close.” Natasha said after a long moment.

“Well he made it sound like Clint was more brother than anything else, so looks like we were both wrong.” Darcy said with a shrug.

“I was his lover as well, not for a few years now, but there was a time.” Natasha offered, a secretive smile on her face.

“Huh, starting to wonder if sharing his bed was part of the recruitment package.” Darcy replied, running her eyes over Natasha in her jeans and tank top.

“Only for the special ones, Clint, me, you.” Natasha agreed.

“I feel like I should be more bothered by that than I am.” Darcy commented.

“If we are your people, then you are ours, we should get to know each other better.” Natasha observed.

“We should,” Darcy agreed.

“Clint should be back from his run soon, he’ll take you to return the rental. We have a car and there is also an SUV in the garage.” Natasha told her.

“Sounds like a plan.” Darcy answered.

“When you return I will tell you about the battle, Phil’s death, and what happened to Clint. It will be important for you to know.” Natasha said as Clint appeared, jogging across the lawn toward them.

“Fucking birds, some sparrow or something shit on me.” Clint announced with a scowl.

Darcy hid a grin behind her mug, but Natasha laughed openly at him. “Must have known it had a Hawk in their midst.” Nat teased.

“Ha, fucking, ha Tasha.” Clint said, carefully peeling his shirt off so as not to get any of the excrement on him.

“Slowly, slowly, it’s too nice a jump to rush.” Darcy said affecting a somewhat nasal accent. Clint shot her a grin, as he headed into the house.

“There still coffee Columbia?” he asked snagging a strawberry from her bowl.

“Yes Brad,” Darcy snarked pulling the bowl away.

“Asshole,” Nat chimed in as Clint moved toward the house.

“We should watch that tonight.” Clint said just before the door shut behind him.

After Clint had showered and eaten they headed out to return the rental. Darcy followed him about an hour south to the rental place and on the drive back they chatted about all sorts of stuff. They talked a bit about New Mexico, she wasn’t too surprised to find out he’d been there. After all he’d briefly mentioned it the day before. She was surprised to know that he’d spent a couple days on surveillance of her, Jane, and Erik. Clint told her a little about himself, that he’d been in the Army and that’s how he got on SHIELD’s radar. That he had no blood family left, and had spent some years in a circus as a teenager. He told her a little about Natasha too. That she was born in Russia and had been on the wrong side of SHIELD when they met, but defected. Darcy in turn told him about how she didn’t have any family either. How she’d never known her father, that her mom took off when she was seven and the grandfather that raised her had died when she was eighteen. That she stuck with Jane because she liked the work, liked the home that she and Jane had made together.

By the time they got back to the house Darcy felt like she and Clint had bonded, though she was curious about what Natasha felt she need to know about the invasion. She said something happened to Clint, but Darcy couldn’t think what it could be. They had lunch outside on the porch, then Natasha asked Darcy if she would like to go swimming. Clint bowed out, saying he was going to get in some target practice, taking a moment to explain that behind the garage was an archery range built just for Clint. Darcy watched him go in confusion. Phil had installed an archery range for Clint, a dance studio for Natasha (something Clint told her in the car) but he’d left the house to her. It didn’t make sense. Unless…no she wasn’t going to voice that thought. Not even to herself.

Soon she was covered in sunblock and wading into the cool water, the sun high overhead. They swam out a ways in silence before Natasha stopped and turned to her with a serious expression. There, in the water, Natasha laid everything out for her. The tesseract, Loki, the mind control of Clint, Erik and several others. How Clint and Erik had been used, the way Phil died, murdered by Loki who was freed from the cell because of the mercenaries Clint led on board. How she snapped Clint out of it. The battle, closing the portal, having to tell him Phil was gone, and the guilt. How they planned to spend a few months at the house to let them both heal. She explained that Clint acted okay most of the time, but he was still healing. That he had nightmares, angry outbursts, and how she should never sneak up on him. Darcy took it all in, asking a few questions but mostly just absorbing.

“It wasn’t his fault.” Darcy said finally.

“No, it wasn’t.” Natasha agreed.

“I’ll help you make him believe it.” Darcy told her. Natasha watched her shrewdly for a long moment.

“You loved him,” she observed.

“Still do,” Darcy agreed, raw pain in her voice.

“As do we.” Natasha answered. “You may call me Nat or Tasha, if you like.” Tasha told her before beginning to swim toward shore. Darcy grinned and followed her.

By the time a week passed Darcy felt like she’d known them for years. Natasha had quickly decided that Darcy needed to learn some basic self-defense and weapons training. Darcy however, had some very specific things to say on the subject of guns.

“I will not carry a gun, Tasha. When I got thrown into this shit I had a clear understanding with Phil: no guns. I'll carry your books, I'll carry a torch, I'll carry a tune, I'll carry on, carry over, carry forward, Cary Grant, cash and carry, carry me back to Old Virginia, I'll even 'hari-kari' if you show me how, but I will not carry a gun!” she insisted shoving the gun back into Nat’s hand. Clint was on the couch cackling, he’d told Nat that she wasn’t going to just go along with it.

“What if Loki had come for Jane, would you have been able to stop him with your wit?” Natasha snapped.

“If the demi-god had showed up with his alien weapons, what the fuck good would a gun have done me?” Darcy shot back.

Clint sighed and moved forward taking the gun and putting it on the table.

“Okay look, how about this. You learn to shoot targets, get good enough to make a decent shot, but we won’t make you take a gun with you when you leave.” Clint offered, causing Natasha open her mouth ready to object.

“I would however, ask you to consider that even Shepard Book was fuzzy on the subject of knee caps.” Clint continued, keeping his gaze on Darcy. Darcy held his gaze for a long moment before nodding.

“Alright, fine, but if I decide I don’t want one you both drop it.” Darcy agreed.

“Deal, right Tasha?” Clint asked looking up at her.

“I don’t like it, but fine.” Nat agreed reluctantly. The next morning, Darcy found herself out on the range Clint used his bow on. Turned out Natasha was a pretty patient teacher.

By the end of the hour Darcy was making some decent progress. She was hitting the target in a pretty consistent manner, if not with fantastic aim. She had to admit, if only to herself, target shooting was pretty fun. Of course she wasn’t going to admit that to Nat quite yet. Their days settled into a pattern. She’d wake up to breakfast and coffee, then eat with Nat while Clint ran in the woods. After breakfast Nat would take her to range where they practiced with her guns. Then there was some self-defense with both of them, before Clint took some range time with his bow. In the afternoons they usually played in the water, or went into Dresden, the closest town. The name made Darcy giggle and think of the Dresden Files every time someone said it. In the evenings they watched movies or spent time apart. Several times over the next two weeks Darcy was treated to the sound of enthusiastic sex from her unexpected roommates turned friends.

One morning after they’d been particularly loud, the pair of them came downstairs to find Darcy curled up on the back porch sipping coffee. For the first time in the almost month they’d all been there she was awake before them. Clint flopped down next to her, raising an eyebrow at her. Darcy shot him a grumpy glare, taking a deep sip of coffee.

“How come you’re up so early?” he asked as Nat rattled around the kitchen making pancakes.

“It was kinda hard to sleep what with all the sex noises. Never figured you for a screamer Barton.” Darcy sniffed.

“You’d be loud too if Nat was doing to you what she was to me.” Clint smarmed with a dirty grin.

“Hate to burst your bubble but I don’t _**have**_ a prostate sweetheart.” Darcy shot back. Clint burst out laughing; clear, honest, delighted laughter spilling out into the cool morning air. Inside Tasha leaned against the counter, smiling softly at the sound.

“What are you more bothered by darlin, that we were loud or that we didn’t invite you to join?” Clint asked with a wink as he climbed to his feet and headed inside.

That night as they lay in bed Clint turned to Nat with a serious expression on his face.

“So we’re keeping her, right?” he asked, his fingers skimming down her arm.

“Yes,” Natasha agreed brushing her own fingers across his cheek.

“We should invite her in.” Clint told her.

“You mean into bed with us.” Nat said, it definitely wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Clint confirmed.

“That…we didn’t even do that with Phil.” Natasha pointed out hesitating.

“Yeah, but that was different. We both know what he was like, Darce wasn’t wrong when she said sharing his bed was part of the recruitment package. When we were each with him it was from different levels. With Darcy, the three of us are on even ground. Fuck Tash, she gets it. She loves him too. So if we’re doing this, if we’re keeping each other and it’s going to be the three of us, doesn’t it make sense for it to really be the three of us?” Clint argued. Natasha was quiet for a long moment, gazing into his eyes as if looking for answers before she spoke again.

“What if she doesn’t want that?” Nat asked.

“Then we back off, stay friends. But Nat, when I teased her about being jealous cause we didn’t invite her to join, I saw the look in her eyes. I’m not worried about her saying no.” Clint offered.

From the moment Darcy stepped into the kitchen the next day she knew something was up. Belgian waffles, with strawberries and whipped cream were waiting, along with a platter of extra crispy bacon; her favorite breakfast. Next to the coffee pot, was a pitcher of mimosas, complete with chilled champagne flute garnished with a strawberry waiting for her. Darcy fixed herself a plate and a mug of coffee before heading outside where she could see Clint and Nat both sitting around the outdoor table.

“No run this morning?” Darcy asked setting her dishes down.

“Nah, didn’t feel like it. No mimosa?” Clint asked in the same tone.

“My hands were full.” Darcy pointed out.

“Let me get you one.,” he said standing with a stretch, the t-shirt he wore riding up to reveal a bit of toned abs.

Clint sauntered into the kitchen, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips, as he casually raked his fingers through his hair. Darcy watched him go for moment before turning her gaze to a smirking Natasha. Now that Clint wasn’t holding her attention, Darcy could see that Nat wasn’t as dressed as she normally was. Her vivid red hair was all messy curls, a black silk camisole lay against her pale skin, her nipples clearly hard under the thin fabric. Darcy turned her attention to her plate as the door opened and Clint came back outside. She wasn’t quite sure what they were playing at, but she had a pretty good idea. Question was, did she want to go along with it?

After breakfast, they sent her to get dressed and ready to go into town to pick up groceries and supplies. Darcy stared at the clothes in her closet as she tried to make up her mind about the whole seduction scene at breakfast. They had both become pretty important to her pretty quickly, and not just because of Phil either. She liked them for themselves. They were both hot, and it’s not like she never had sex with a woman before. Darcy was enthusiastically non-discriminating, she was attracted to people, not plumbing. So why not? Nodding to herself, Darcy pulled out a red sundress and her brown leather cowboy boots. She’d noticed Natasha approved when she wore anything feminine and Clint had a bit of cowboy in him. He blamed it on being born in Iowa. So when she met them out by the garage, they both smirked at her. Clint looked fantastic in snug worn jeans that clung just right, a tee that was taught across his chest, and the short sleeves showed off his amazing arms to perfection. Natasha was a minx corset style white tank top and black skinny jeans. Clint climbed into the driver’s seat and Natasha followed Darcy into the back of the SUV.

While Clint drove the twenty minutes into town, Natasha played with Darcy’s fingers and told her about a mission to Belize she and Clint had gone on once. They had been undercover as honeymooners and had eventually taken out the arms dealer while Clint had only his sunglasses on, and Natasha only a pearl necklace.

“Is that a euphemism or were you actually wearing jewelry?” Darcy asked, brushing Tasha’s hair back. Clint laughed as he pulled into a parking space at the grocery store.

“It was actual jewelry milaya devushka.” Natasha answered with a chuckle.

They headed into the store, going down each aisle carefully so as not miss anything. As they made their way down one particular aisle Clint paused in front of the condoms. Throwing a glance at Darcy, he decided to take a chance.

“Tasha and I don’t, not with each other. Always with anyone else though.” Clint said softly.

“SHIELD policy is a full physical every six months, including STD testing. We are both clean.” Tasha added.

“I’ve never not used them, and I got tested at my last physical two months ago. I do once a year and with each new partner, just you know for my own peace of mind. I’m clean and on the pill.” Darcy shared.

“Sooo…”Clint trailed off questioningly. Darcy grabbed a bottle of water based lube and a pack of condoms, dropping them in the cart.

“Their use is a question mark at the moment, but I’d rather have them and decide we don’t need them, than the other way around.,” she explained.

They both smiled at her as they moved down the aisle, Darcy pausing to grab shampoo and conditioner before they moved on. Natasha steered the cart while Darcy read from their shopping list. Clint swung an arm over Darcy’s shoulders, holding her close as they meandered through the store. Darcy wrapped her left arm around his waist, her fingers alternately delving beneath his t-shirt to caress the warm skin of his waist, and sliding into his back pocket, subtly feeling his ass. Clint kept whispering dirty things in her ear while Nat watched them both fondly. As they stood in line at the checkout, Natasha stood behind Darcy, arms wrapped around her waist as she whispered in her ear that she couldn’t wait to see Darcy splayed out on their big bed with Tasha’s fingers buried deep inside her. That she really hoped Darcy decided they didn’t need the condoms because Tasha wanted to know what she tasted like full of Clint. Tasha chuckled lowly when Darcy shivered in her arms, her nipples clearly standing out beneath her dress.

Returning to the SUV, Clint started loading the groceries into the back of the car. Darcy took the chance to crowd Nat against the side of the van and kiss her, licking along the seam of her lips before the kiss deepened. Clint came up alongside them and began kissing both their necks, his arms around them.

“Much as I’m enjoying this, we better head back before this goes any further. I’d hate to have to explain to Hill why we were arrested for public indecency.” Clint told them. Nat pulled away from Darcy and held out her hand for the keys.

“I’m driving,” she said, her eyes shining with mischief. Clint smirked as he handed the keys over and sauntered off to return the empty cart. Nat got in the driver’s seat and pointed to the back when Darcy moved to climb into the front passenger seat.

“So bossy,” Darcy teased as she climbed into the back seat.

“You get used to it.” Clint commented as he slid into the back with her. Nat backed out of the parking space and headed out of the parking lot.

“Clint, you have until we get to the gate to make Darcy come, or you won’t for hours.” Tasha said catching his eye in the rear view mirror.

“Yes ma’am, that okay with you sweetheart?” he asked running a hand down her arm.

“Very okay, she always in charge?” Darcy asked as Clint moved closer to her.

“Not always, sometimes I’m in charge, sometimes no one’s in charge, and if you want it sometimes you’ll be in charge.” Clint told her just before his mouth covered hers. By the time Natasha rolled down the window to punch in the gate code, Darcy had come twice and her panties were in Clint’s pocket.

Once the SUV was back in the garage, they quickly brought the groceries inside and put them away.

“So who’s up for some skinny dipping and a picnic lunch? We can play a bit and discuss likes, dislikes, hard no’s, and yes pleases.” Clint suggested with a wag of his eyebrows.

“You are a ridiculous man and I adore you. Also as long as we use the beach umbrella and lots of sunblock so I don’t turn into a lobster, I am very on board with that plan.” Darcy agreed.

“Go get what you need and meet us back down here in five.” Nat said as she began pulling out picnic supplies. Darcy headed upstairs, where she quickly stripped, pinned up her hair and jumped into the shower for a quick soap down. After toweling off she applied a liberal amount of sunscreen over every inch of exposed skin, before grabbing a short terry cloth robe and heading down with her normal beach bag. Once downstairs she helped Clint put together their lunch and pack it in a picnic basket while Natasha got blankets and the umbrella set up down on the sand.

Clint excused himself to go strip off upstairs, and Darcy headed out to meet Natasha under the large umbrella. Nat was already naked, lounging in the shade. Darcy put down the basket and stripped off her robe, lying next to Natasha on the overlapping blankets she’d laid out.

“Clint, for all his straight forwardness doesn’t know how to ask you about anal. Receiving and giving, it’s not a deal breaker mind you, just something he and I both enjoy.” Tasha said bluntly, rolling onto her side to face Darcy.

“He can fuck my ass but not talk about it?” Darcy asked raising an eyebrow. Natasha laughed, delighted at her direct attitude.

“More that he’s not sure of how you’ll react. It’s not something Phil was into with women, not sure why. Some people are very…bothered by the idea, he didn’t want to ruin things.” Natasha said with exasperated fondness.

“Well, honestly I’ve never actually done it. I mean I’ve had small toys, and fingers just not…you know an actual person.” Darcy admitted.

“Would you like to? He’s very good at it. Clint is the only man I have allowed to touch me that way, he was the perfect first experience.” Tasha said.

“I’d like that, yes. I’m also willing to give, well as much as I can without a strap on seeing as I don’t have one.” Darcy told her.

“I do, however we’ll start with fingers. Have you ever massaged a man’s prostate before?” Tasha all but purred.

“Well this seems like a very promising conversation.” Clint said stepping under the umbrella and dropping down on Nat’s other side.

“Really Romeo, first you run away from the conversation and now you’re all the way over there?” Darcy asked with an exaggerated pout.

“Just trying to keep myself in check sweetheart, don’t wanna go off too soon.,” he assured her with a wink.

“Yes, we still have things to discuss. Now, Darcy was telling me that she has only ever had fingers and a small toy during anal play. You will be her first.” Nat told him.

“You sure babe? You don’t have to, honest it’s not a deal breaker.” Clint told her seriously.

“I know, I want to.” Darcy reassured him, pushing herself up to lean over Natasha and capture his mouth in a brief but deep kiss.

“Alright then,” he agreed grinning like an idiot as she dropped back into her original position. Tasha leaned forward and kissed Darcy the same way she had just kissed Clint, before turning her head and accepting a kiss from him.

“Now,” Nat continued as if the conversation had never paused. “The awkward part of anal sex is obviously the prep work. Clint and I both clean everything out first before play time. We will expect you to do the same. Have you ever had an enema?” Nat asked bluntly.

“Nope, I have no objections though.” Darcy agreed quickly.

“It’s not exactly fun, pretty gross actually but it’s way better for everyone involved.” Clint said as he spooned up behind Nat and reached out to pull Darcy close so she was cuddled into Nat too, his arm draped over both of them.

“So my big question is about what happens when we all go back to our regular lives. I mean you implied you aren’t monogamous, so how exactly do we want this to work?” Darcy wanted to know.

“Clint and I are partners, we have a devoted relationship, but our work often keeps us apart, and for me especially seduction is part of the covert nature of my role in SHIELD. We have both had sex with marks for missions, it’s part of the life of a covert operative. There is no way to be completely monogamous, so we have rules. Rule number one is, always use a condom. Second, one night stands only. Sex with others is to scratch an itch, enjoy it but no romantic feelings. Rule three, complete honesty. We never lie to each other, ever. In my mind, we simply expand our current relationship to include you as well.” Tasha explained.

“And if any one of us ever does develop romantic feelings for someone else, we tell each other right away and if necessary change our relationship to strictly platonic. Because, and this is the most important rule, the friendship comes first. We’re family now Darce, Phil wanted us all to be together, and here we are. This is a permanent thing, us against the world. Any of us decides to opt out of the romantic sex parts, okay no problem, but we’re always gonna be here for each other. You two are my people now, nothing is ever gonna change that.” Clint explained his voice going rough with emotion at the end, his arm tightening around them.

The three of them clung to each other; grief, love, affection, and a deep seeded connection born from being the lucky few to have loved and lost Phil Coulson flowing through them. After a long few minutes Darcy spoke.

“Well they do say the family that plays together, stays together.,” she offered in her most innocent tone, startling laughter from Tasha and Clint.

“So,” Clint said, releasing them both to role onto his back, folding his arms beneath his head as he stretched out.

“Continuing our responsible adult conversation, hard no’s?” he asked looking over at Darcy.

“Not many: no bathroom stuff, no animals,” Clint’s eyebrows raised at this, “no age play- I will not call you daddy, well unless I’m mocking you, no name calling- I hate it when a guy thinks it’s sexy to call me a slut and a whore. Why would I find being demeaned and insulted sexy? Dirty talk in general though, is enthusiastically encouraged. Lastly mild pain, like hair pulling and nipple tugging is okay but nothing worse.” Darcy recited.

“That is a very specific list.” Nat said looking her over curiously. “Animals?” Clint asked torn between wanting to know and not wanting to all at the same time.

“I tried online dating for a while, you’d be surprised how many guys asked me if I have a dog.,” she answered in a meaningful tone.

“Wait, guys wanted to watch you fuck a dog?” Clint asked horrified, his eyebrows as high as they could go.

“No, well maybe eventually, never got far enough in the conversation for them to ask about **that** …mostly they wanted me to let a dog to lick my pussy. Which, ugh, just NO. The whole idea is completely revolting, why the hell anyone would want to do or see that is beyond me. So yeah, that’s why it’s on my list of hard no’s.” Darcy explained with a shudder.

They all took a minute to shake that disturbing thought off, before Darcy turned to them.

“So what about you guys?” she asked curious.

“Everything you listed is a hard no for both of us as well, so that is easy. For me, do not put your hand on my throat, and I do not like being cuffed or tied down. Restrained with hands on my wrists or legs is alright, but not actual restraints.” Tasha said.

“I’m good with restraints but no blindfolds, and no gags. Also, clarification on the dirty talk, how do you feel about the word cunt? Cause, Nat and I both like it, but if you have a problem we won’t use it.” Clint told her.

“I feel good about the word cunt, I reclaimed it years ago.” Darcy replied with a smirk. Clint grinned, damn this woman was amazing, he completely understood why Phil had wanted her. One thing he couldn’t understand was how he ever let her go. Darcy told him about Phil ending things when she didn’t join SHIELD, Clint could never have walked away from this fun, vivacious, sexy woman. He sure as fuck wasn’t going to now that he had her.

“Anything else we need to discuss?” Nat asked as she sat up and pulled the picnic basket toward her.

“One thing, what, if anything, should I tell Jane about you?” Darcy asked. Clint and Nat shared a glance before turning back to her.

“Tell her as much as you feel comfortable about our relationship with each other, however we must ask you not tell her about our previous sexual relationships with Phil. That’s…private. She can know that he was family to us, but that is all.” Nat answered.

“We’re willing to tell **_you_** stuff about our pasts, but fuck some of it’s classified and…” Clint trailed off.

“Hey, no, I didn’t mean your own personal stuff okay? I wouldn’t, I only meant in relation to each other.” Darcy assured him, scooting closer and rubbing her hand down his arm.

“We probably won’t be able to see each other very often, even less when it’s all three of us. But we will be in contact as often as we can.” Natasha said handing out sandwiches.

“Someone has to say it.” Clint began seeming determined to get the last of the uncomfortable stuff done.

“If something happens to one of us, the other one will come to you. If something happens to both of us, it’ll be Fury. We’ll see to that. Anyone else shows up claiming to be from SHIELD saying we’re hurt and they’ll bring you to us, you run. Do whatever you have to do to get away and you run. We’ll get you set up with a panic button and emergency numbers for us.” Clint told her. Silence fell over them as they began to pick at the food they’d brought out.

“Okay, this is way too serious. Someone needs to kiss me, grab a boob, something.” Darcy blurted out finally. There was a pause before Clint fell toward her laughing, pulling her into a playful kiss as she felt Natasha press against her other side, her slim hand cupping and lifting a breast, massaging the rounded flesh.

For a long while the three of them made out, hands caressing and teasing while never moving below the waist as the moved languidly in the heat of the day. Eventually they cuddled together, eating the lunch they’d been ignoring and telling each other light hearted stories. After the remains of their picnic lunch had been packed back into the basket, Darcy decided it was time to reapply sun block and head into the water. They all took turns meticulously coating each other in sunblock, teasing each other, ending with Clint coming in Darcy’s hands.

“I’d lick, but sunblock.” Darcy said wrinkling her nose adorably as she used napkins to wipe her hands. Clint laughed hoarsely, pushing himself up to stand on loose knees.

“Damn woman, why the hell did Phil keep you away from us for so long?” Clint asked pulling her into his arms.

“Clearly he was being selfish, keeping her for himself.” Tasha all but purred, running her hand through the hair hanging down Darcy’s back before pressing a kiss to Clint’s shoulder.

They moved into the water, swimming around each other, splashing and teasing until Tasha came, grinding down on Clint’s thigh with Darcy pressed up behind her, hands on her breasts, whispering filthily in her ear.

“That was nice and balanced of us.” Clint commented as they fell back onto the blankets under the umbrella to dry off. Tasha and Darcy laughed along with him as they wrapped themselves up in towels.

“I don’t know, Darcy got two in the car.” Tasha commented slyly, looking them both over.

“Are you saying I owe each of you an orgasm?” Darcy asked amused.

“I am very much in favor of you believing that.” Clint said looking down at himself, he was still hard after getting Tasha off. Darcy’s mouth lifted into a wicked grin as she rolled up onto her hands and knees.

“Well, I’d hate for us to be uneven.” Darcy teased moving toward him. She tugged his towel away and slid her hand up his thigh. Clint leaned back on his hands watching as she settled down by his side, stroking his length. Tasha stood and circled behind him, kneeling down at his back, giving him something to lean against as Darcy took him into her mouth.

Tasha slid her arms around him, gently raking her nails over his nipples.

“Mmmm, she looks so pretty with your cock in her mouth, doesn’t she?” Tasha asked against his ear, just loud enough that Darcy could hear as well.

“So fucking good Tash,” Clint groaned, his eyes slipping half closed.

“Keep watching her moya lyubov', don’t close your eyes.” Tasha commanded as Darcy’s hand slid down to roll his balls gently. Darcy worked him over, alternating between sucking, stroking, and licking, all the while Tasha kept talking to him.

“Such an eager little cock sucker, does it feel as good as it looks?” Tasha asked, Clint nodding with a moan.

“You’re holding back, want to make it last. It would feel so good to let go wouldn’t it? To just let it happen, to fill her mouth and watch her swallow it all down. Don’t you want to feel that? To see Darcy swallow your come?” Tasha teased.

“Fuck, you two are tryin to kill me,” Clint huffed out, his hips flexing up against his will.

“Sorry,” he panted, forcing himself still.

“You can thrust baby, just not too hard.” Darcy said before returning to her task.

“You hear that, she wants you to fuck her mouth. To feel you thrust up into her. Bet she likes it as much as I do. The feel, the taste of you, hot and heavy against her tongue. Tastes so good Clint.” Tasha purred, rubbing her breasts against his back. Tasha ran one hand down his chest, gently raking her nails across his lower abdomen just above his cock. Clint thrust up helplessly, near constant moans spilling from his mouth.

“So good, so fucking good,” he panted.

“Let go Clint, just let go. We want you to come for us, Darcy wants to taste you, she’s doing such a good job, sucking your cock so good, come for us moya lyuov’, let her have it all.” Tasha encouraged. Darcy took a deep breath in through her nose and pushed herself down onto him until the head of his cock was pressed against the back of her throat, sucking hard as Tasha raked her nails over his lower abdomen again.

“Fuck!” Clint shouted, his orgasm tearing through him, hips thrusting erratically as Darcy pulled back a bit, swallowing repeatedly as he pulsed across her tongue.

Clint fell boneless to the blanket as Tasha pounced on Darcy, pushing her to the ground and sucking the taste of Clint’s come off her tongue. Darcy kissed her back enthusiastically, bending her knee and rubbing it against the slick flesh between Tasha’s thighs.

“Holy fuck,” Clint breathed, his cock twitching uselessly as he watched Tasha grind down onto Darcy’s thigh coming hard with a shudder. The women slowed their movements to languid kisses and gentle caresses, Clint found the energy to roll over to them, cuddling them from the side, soft messy three way kisses being traded as they all calmed down.

“You alright there sweetheart?” Clint asked slipping his hand over her pubic mound, a comforting weight rather than teasing.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Darcy answered, because as much as she’d of been happy with another orgasm, she didn’t want to completely wear herself out before they ever got to a bed.

Eventually they got themselves together, gathering everything they brought out and taking down the umbrella before heading back inside. They settled down on the couch, cuddled together, none of them bothering to put clothes on. After a while, they shrugged on clothing to make dinner, because as Darcy pointed out cooking naked was just an accident waiting to happen. After dinner Darcy went to her room to make her weekly check in with Jane phone call. She’d just hung up when a light knock sounded on the door frame. Turning to face the door she saw Nat lounging in the doorway with a smirk.

“Done talking to Foster?” she asked walking into the room, one arm tucked behind her.

“Yup, she’s actually showered, eaten and slept all in the past twenty four hours. Lucky for me the research center in Tromso gave her a temporary assistant while I’m on leave. I really didn’t want to go back to a half dead astrophysicist.” Darcy told her smiling.

“So what are you hiding?” Darcy asked. Instead of answering verbally, Tasha tossed her a cardboard box. Catching the box, Darcy looked down at the front of it and realized she was holding a two pack of enemas.

“We may not get to full penetration tonight, but it’s better to be prepared. Clint and I will be.,” she explained with a smirking grin.

“Pun intended?” Darcy asked with a chuckle, her cheeks flushing lightly.

Over an hour later, Darcy was completely prepared to climb into bed with Tasha and Clint. Darcy briefly found herself wishing she’d brought some kind of sexy night wear with her, but A she was expecting to be alone, and B they’d all been naked together most of the day. Putting on lingerie at this point would seem a bit fake. Making her way into the hallway, she saw Clint lounging in the doorway of the master suite.

“Lookin for me sweetheart?” he asked with a leering smile.

“I plan to do far more than look.” Darcy assured him, her hips swinging as she walked toward him. Through the open door, Darcy could see the bedroom illuminated by a myriad of candles, with Natasha folding the top sheet and duvet of the bed down. As soon as she was close enough, Clint tugged her into his arms kissing her deeply while neatly bringing them into the room and kicking the door shut behind them.

Late that night, after the candles had burned out, the three of them lay in the dark sated and relaxed.

“I’m so pissed at Phil, you know?” Darcy heard herself say from her spot snuggled between Clint and Natasha.

“Why?” Tasha asked tightening her hold on Darcy.

“I’m pissed that he dumped me because I wouldn’t join SHIELD, I’m pissed that he went up against Loki and got himself killed, I’m pissed that he left me this house and nothing to the two of you. And worse, I’m pissed that I feel guilty for being pissed in the first place.” Darcy vented, tears gathering in her eyes.

“It’s my fault…that he’s gone.” Clint confessed softly.

“No it’s not,” Natasha snapped.

“I led the assault on the helicarrier that brought in the mercs that let Loki out to kill Phil in the first place. So don’t tell me it’s not my fucking fault Nat! If I’d just been stronger…” Clint ranted pulling away from them.

“No!” Darcy said knocking him back against the pillows and straddling his hips, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

“No one on this planet could have resisted the magic Loki used on you. It has nothing to do with your inner strength. Clint, he raped you.” Darcy told him. Clint started to struggle, to push her away, but Nat curled in close and helped her hold him in place.

“Listen to her Clint, you need to hear this.,” she told him.

“Loki raped you, that’s exactly what he did to you, that’s why it feels like this. He took away your control, he forced you to do what he wanted. He forced himself inside you, just because it was inside your mind doesn’t mean it wasn’t real. He raped you, from the inside out and it’s not your fault.” Darcy insisted, looking him in the eye as he struggled weakly against her and Nat.

“No…it’s different…he didn’t…” Clint argued softly, sweat breaking out all over his body.

“Yes, he did. He did, he raped you, that’s why it feels like this and it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault.” Darcy repeated just as softly but with conviction, her eyes never leaving his. Clint stared up at her for a long moment before a sob tore from his throat and he convulsed in their hold, his arms coming up around Darcy, clinging to her as he sobbed. Darcy wrapped herself around him, holding him tight as he cried, Nat pressed against them both. After the torrent of emotions had run its course Clint pressed a kiss to Darcy’s shoulder.

“Who hurt you?” he asked softly.

“A friend of my grandfathers, he didn’t get to physically penetrate me, but he still sexually assaulted me. If I hadn’t managed to kick him in the crotch he’d of finished what he started. I thought it was my fault, that I did something to make him choose me. What I had to realize though was it wasn’t. It wasn’t my fault, nothing I did or said made me deserve it.” Darcy answered, the and now you have to realize it too, came across even without the words.

After that night Darcy moved into the master bedroom, they didn’t always have sex, but yeah there was plenty of it. Clint began to truly heal from his ordeal with Loki, dealing with the memories and guilt rather than trying to ignore it all. Natasha was grateful to Darcy for accepting his innocence without question and being willing to act upon that belief. Clint had convinced himself Natasha saying the same thing didn’t make it true, that somehow her affection for him obligated her to lie to make him feel better. The only time he said so to Darcy she smacked him upside the back of his head, asking if she’d ever soft sold him when she thought he was wrong before. Clint’s silence was enough of an answer.

As the weeks passed, they were all aware that soon they would have to leave and return to their everyday lives. Nat and Clint would return to SHIELD, and Darcy would meet Jane back in New Mexico. From there it would be the occasional phone call and meet-up. Clint figured that he’d be eased back into missions so he’d have more of a chance to see Darcy in the near future. They made plans, most of which were for Darcy’s safety, and made sure she had a secure phone that she could use to reach them in an emergency. For her part Darcy suggested semi regular skype dates, even going so far as to mention the fact that there are several sex toys that could be controlled over the internet.

“Really, that’s a thing?” Clint asked grinning.

“Yup, bet we could have some delivered before we have to leave.” Darcy said grabbing her laptop and doing a quick google search. The next two hours were spent snuggled together on the couch looking at sex toys that could be controlled from a great distance via wifi. Clint was a bit disappointed that most of the toys were aimed at women, until Nat pointed out he’d never shied away from using vibrators before. They spent quite a bit of money on long distance sex toys and felt the money well worth it.

Natasha got her way and convinced Darcy to get her license to have and carry a gun in New Mexico, then to buy one once she had. She also insisted on footing the bill since Darcy technically didn’t get paid to work for Jane. All the money to two ladies had came from funding via grants. Clint was just happy to know that Darcy would be able to take care of herself if necessary. Sooner than any of them would have liked, they were packing up the car. Clint drove them into Ithaca where Darcy would take a plane to Santa Fe, where she would meet Jane’s flight from Norway. She was fully expecting an exhausted cranky Jane, so she intended to sleep as much of her own flight away as possible. Saying good bye at the drop off was bitter sweet, they were all ready to get back to work but didn’t particularly want to say good bye to each other. Eventually they parted and Darcy walked into the airport alone. Clint and Nat got back in the car and headed for New York, they were expected back at headquarters the next day. Clint wasn’t thrilled to be back in the city, not that he had much choice. He also wasn’t looking forward to all the psych eval appointments he was going to have to sit through.

Nat drove them back to the building Clint owned in Bed-Stuy, walking up to the top floor loft apartment that was his. Clint flopped onto the bed while Nat went around opening the windows, letting fresh air into the stale apartment. Nat lay down next to him, curling into his side.

“This is gonna suck.,” Clint said with a sigh.

“Yes, but it’ll get better.” Nat told him.

“Think we could convince Jane to come to New York? Maybe Stark could hire her?” Clint wondered.

“Somehow I don’t think wormholes is something Stark is playing with in his tower, especially after the last wormhole he was near.” Tasha pointed out.

“Fair point, guess I just hate the idea that she’s so far away.” Clint sighed.

“Me too,” she agreed moving closer.

By the time Darcy was back in her trailer behind the lab in Puente Antiguo she was exhausted. Falling into bed, Darcy plugged in her lap top and brought up skype. As tired as she was she’d promised Tasha and Clint she’d check once she was home. It didn’t take long for the call to be answered and their faces to appear on the screen. Yup, she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I teased you pretty hard on the anal sex thing, and then it didn't happen. There was an entire scene planned for what happened after the door to the master bedroom shut, but after the other smut it just didn't feel right. If there's enough interest in the smutty deleted scene, I'll write it and post it to the series. :) Sorry for being an unintentional tease. Mostly I wanted the conversation to happen because I never see it happen in stories. Those awkward but oh so necessary conversations. 
> 
> Let me say something about Darcy’s list of hard no’s. Before anyone asks, yes I did actually get asked about dogs. Multiple times, one of the many reasons my foray into online dating was very short. I’m pretty accepting of kinks between two (or more) consenting adults. But when you start trying to bring in other species, no, just no. Wanna be a furry and dress up as different animals? Cool, go for it, not my scene but hey, have fun. Bringing in actual animals of the non-human variety, hell to the motherfucking, NO. Also, I am aware that some people like getting called slut ect, Darcy not being into it and expressing her confusion over why anyone would like it, is not meant to be kink shaming. It’s her personal opinion. And when Clint asks about cunt, he’s not talking about calling her one, he’s talking about using it rather than the correct anatomical word vagina. Cause really, vagina, one of the least sexy words out there. 
> 
> As always feel free to check out my tumblr: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
